


TALE OF HALLOWEEN

by TRASHiNiMA



Series: APEX HALLOWEEN 2019 [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Dirty Talk, Hot Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Bites, Pheromones, Soulmates, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Trick Or Treat ... Êtes vous prêts à affronter les bêtes de la nuit ?2 chapitres, 2 ONE SHOT(Soon te be translated in english, worry not !!)





	1. Mirage (Werewolf) x Octane : Marked By The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Chaque chapitre est un OneShot !  
1/3 chapitres  
Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à Respawn Entertainment

En temps normale, Octane n'aurait jamais fui un combat, même désarmé. Mais cette nuit là dans l'arène, une chose imprévue se produisit. Une chose à laquelle aucune légendes n'avaient été préparé.

___

Le coeur du junkie tambourinait dans sa poitrine d'un rythme infernal mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons que nous pensions. Aucunes aiguilles de stim n'avaient encore transpercé sa peau.

"A-Amigo ... C'est ... C'est moi ! H-Hey !"

La voix tremblante, la peur au ventre, Octane avait atterri dans la boue sur son fessier, sa main en avant de manière à faire barrière entre lui et la bête qui se tenait en face de lui. Les iris d'un jaune alarmant de la bête le fixait, un filet pourpre dégoulinant le long de son menton, ruisselant même sur son cou jusqu'à se perdre dans ses vêtements.

La vision d'horreur qui pétrifiait Octane ne s'arrêtait pas là. Devant ses yeux, la bête cachée par la pénombre portait entres ses mâchoires le corps d'un humain, ou plus précisément, le maintenait en hauteur par la gorge.

"O-On est dans la même équipe ! T-Tu te souviens ? E-Ell?"

Mais l'autre fit la sourde oreille et d'un mouvement sec de sa mâchoire, relâcha le corps qu'il retenait entre ses crocs et commença à s'avancer vers Octane qui d'instinct, commença à reculer en rampant en arrière.

Mais Octane était vif, attentif, alors lorsqu'il aperçut ne serait-ce que l'ombre du mouvement musculaire de l'autre qui allait pour s'élancer sur lui, son corps se banda brusquement et ce dernier se mit à courir comme si le diable était à ses trousses, et c'était peu de le dire.

**Le diable était à ses trousses.**

"Elliot ! C'est moi ! Mierda, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi !? D'abord tu massacres notre coéquipier, maintenant tu veux me buter aussi ?!"

Octane n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de toute sa vie et n'avait même pas besoin de stim pour pousser son corps à une allure olympienne. Il entendait distinctement derrière lui le bruit de ses pas lourds au dessus des siens qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Il sentait presque le souffle chaud de la bête sur sa nuque, hérissant ses poiles.

Pourquoi courir alors qu'en temps normale il se serait battu avec même ses poings jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Il n'en avait aucune idée car son instinct lui hurlait simplement de courir et ne pas s'arrêter, il était même prêts à se jeter droit sur une team qui l'aiderait peut-être, bien que cela soit fort impossible car dans l'arène, c'était chacun pour sois.

Mais le destin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte, non. En entrant dans le marais, Octane choisit de prendre un peu d'avance en balançant un jumpad au sol et l'utiliser comme tremplin mais le bête l'attrapa en plein vole au niveau de sa cheville avant de le projeter violemment dans l'eau mi-profonde du marécage. Sonné et recouvert d'algues, Octane tenta de profiter de ce petit moment d'hésitation chez le prédateur pour se lever et repartir en courant à l'aide d'un stim mais ... Sa jambe gauche se retrouva immobilisée. Enfonçant sa main dans l'eau, Octane s'aperçut avec horreur que ce qui le retenait étaient des algues qui s'étaient emmêlées autour de sa prothèse. Crachant un jurons, Octane ne vit que trop tard que Mirage était déjà sur lui, sa main sur sa gorge avant qu'il ne le pousse en arrière et le retienne sous l'eau.

Octavio commença à paniquer à cause du manque d'oxygène, remuer ses jambes, battre des bras pour en déloger son agresseur mais rien n'y fait, l'autre était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Par réflexe, il tenta de respirer mais cette grave erreur ne fit que lui faire boire la tasse avant qu'il ne se fasse brutalement sortir de l'eau et traîner dans la boue.

Rejetant l'eau de ses poumons en toussant violemment, le junkie retrouva ses deux épaules plaquées au sol ainsi que son bassin, retenu sous le corps plus imposant de l'autre.

"Elliot ...?"

Appela le plus petit qui put apercevoir à présent plus en détail la forme qui le retenait. La lune n'était plus cachée par les épais nuages, ce qui laissait au Junkie l'occasion de découvrir plus en détail le visage bestiale de Mirage. Ce dernier avait les crocs en avant, prêts à déchiqueter son visage. Des yeux à la couleurs dorés et des oreilles noires qui surplombaient son crâne. Derrière lui, une queue épaisse se balançait lentement d'un coté à l'autre.

"Pitié Elliot ...On est dans la même équipe..."

Tenta une nouvelle fois Octane avant de ravaler sa salive lorsque Mirage vint se pencher sur sa gorge et ferma les yeux, prêts à subir le même sort que leurs coéquipiers mais quelque chose de chaud et humide vint laper doucement l'humidité présente au creux de sa peau perturbant la jeune Légende qui ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, confus, avant de se mettre à hurler d'agonie.

Mirage avait cruellement planté ses crocs dans le creux de sa gorge, brisant son armure dans un éclat de particules violettes, déchirant sa chaire dans un bruit qui lui fit tourner de l'œil. Les battements affolées de son cœur lui obstruaient les oreilles alors qu'il se vidait rapidement de son propre sang en se débattant, frappant Mirage mais les coups devenaient hélas de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende même plus le souffle de son agresseur qui était si près de son oreille. Tout était devenu froid, une sensation d'étourdissement dans tout le corps.

Immobile et en laissant échapper son dernier soupir, Octane aperçut les yeux dorées de Mirage virer lentement au rouge écarlate à la manière d'une encre qui se diffusait dans l'eau et ce fut la dernière image que vit Octane avant de se réveiller à l'infirmerie.

___

Octane se réveilla en sursaut. La détresse qu'il ressentait fit quelque peut paniquer l'electro cardiogramme qui se mit à émettre des bip rapides et sonores. Son corps se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé dans le ring mais n'avait pas l'air de réaliser qu'il était en sécurité. Une infirmière se glissa rapidement dans la chambre et vint tant bien que mal le maintenir contre son lit tandis qu'une seconde personne injectait dans sa perfusion de quoi le calmer.

"Octavio, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'enquit alors une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et rapidement, son pouls descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve complètement sous l'effet du calmant. J'ai entendu dire que ton équipe n'avait même pas passé le premier ring, qu'est-ce qui s est passé ?"

Pour être honnête, il ne savait même pas ce qui venait de se passer dans l'arène. Il secoua la tête et tourna le dos à son amie mais cette dernière revint à l'assaut et fit le tour du lit afin de lui faire face.

"Octavio Silva, dit-elle fermement. Si tu m'dis pas c'qui t'es arrivé et pourquoi tu m'fais une crise d'panique ... Ç'va très mal aller si je l'apprends d'une autre bouche."

Têtu comme une mule malgré la fausse menace de l'autre, Octane secoua de nouveau la tête et cette fois-ci tenta de se cacher sous la couverture, tirant le drap au dessus de sa tête mais Ajay l'en empêcha.

"J'suis pas ton enn'mie, Tav."

Octane soupira alors bruyamment en effleurant le creux de son cou. Avec appréhension, il s'attendait à y sentir une marque de dents mais rien, c'était lisse comme une feuille.

"On .. On a été attaqué par une bête sauvage.  
\- Bête sauvage ? Piaffe Ajay en replissant son nez. Les seules bêtes sauvages dans le ring sont les Flyers qui sont inoffensifs et les deux Titans qui sont aussi gentils que des vaches, fais gaffes aux pieds par contre. Mais, plus sérieusement, fit-elle en raclant sa gorge quant au regard meurtrier qu'elle reçut de Octane. Quelle genre de bête?"

Le junkie n'avait pas penser jusqu'ici. Mirage, Elliot était une légende plus connue que lui, il n'était dans le jeu que depuis quelques mois alors que Elliot ... depuis des années. Penserait-elle qu'il veuille nuire à l'image du trickster ? Peut-être qu'il s'attirerait les foudres des autres legendes comme ça. Peut-être qu'il devrait garder ça pour lui, garder le secret ? Ou bien tout déballer ??

**Clack** **. ** **Clack** **.**

Ajay fit claquer ses doigts devant le visage du junkie qui revint à lui avant de balbutier.

"Un nouveau genre de Flyer ! Il était ... Bleu fluo, et noir ! Mentit ce dernier. Super agressif, on a rien put faire.  
\- Mais ça n'existe pas pa--  
\- Écoute chica, c'est pas grave, okay ? Juste ... faudra faire attention la prochaine fois, sì ?  
\- Attends qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Hein ? Fit-il en enlevant sa perfusion. Je rentre chez-moi, pourquoi ?  
\- Tav, j'te conseille vraiment d'partir dans quelques heures parce que---  
\- Mierda--Hey! Fit-il en soulevant la couverture ¿Dónde está mi prótesis?  
\- D'solé mais, t'es rev'nu avec une seule prothèse, va falloir te contenter d'béquilles mais tu d'vrais vraiment rester---  
\- No, c'est bon j'en ai ma claque de cette odeur de clinique, je rentre chez moi.  
\- Comme tu veux mais je t'aurais prévenu, ne m'appelle pas dans dix minutes pour venir te chercher.  
\- Uh, te quiero Jay. Ladite Ajay releva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je vais te chercher des bequilles, l'informa t-elle avant de quitter la salle, laissant Octane récupérer ses affaires personnels tel que ses lunettes puis au retour de cette dernière, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre et rejoindre son appartement."

____

Rejoindre son logement avait prit plus de temps que prévu. Avec une seule jambe, munie de béquilles ET encore sous une légère dose de tranquillisant, le voyage avait été un peu plus laborieux.

"_Tu devrais prendre un taxi_, l'avait conseillé Ajay une dernière fois sur le pas de l'hôpital.  
\- _Nah, le temps qu'il arrive, je serais déjà sur mon canapé_"

Elle avait juste levé les yeux au ciel une dernière fois avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui.

En passant sa porte d'entrée, ce qui frappa Octane en premier lieu fût l'odeur de son appartement. Discrète, mais étrangement agréable.

Home, sweet home.

Il se débarrassa de son accoutrement qu'il pendu sur son porte manteau, claudiqua en béquilles jusqu'à sa chambre et y troqua sa prothèse défectueuse pour celle qu'il portait pour traîner dans son appartement. Il était quelque peu triste du résultat, cette paire était l'une de ses favorites ... il n'allait pas la jeter juste par ce que sa jumelle manquait. Elle avait une certaine valeur sentimentale ... Il allait juste supplier Ajay pour lui en faire une seconde et le tour serait joué !

Beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant, Octane rejoignit sa cuisine et chercha dans ses armoires de quoi restaurer un peu son ventre affamé. Des nouilles instantanées, ça fera l'affaire.

Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bicolores, la jeune légende se traîna jusqu'au fauteuil sur lequel il se vautra et y alluma la télé. Ah. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge holographique. Minuit. Il soupira. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait rien à l'écran à cette heure là, il opta alors pour quelque chose de plus facile, Netflix, et reprendre South Park là où il s'était arrêté.

Minuit cinq. Encore quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher ses nouilles. Il se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran avant de renifler plusieurs fois. C'était étrange, encore cette odeur agréable qui venait lui chatouiller le nez ? Il s'allongea un peu plus confortablement sur son canapé avant de sentir une légère chaleur se propager du creux de son cou. Il fit passer sa main sur cette partie de son corps, comme si il allait se débarrasser de cette sensation de ce geste mais rien n'y fait car lorsqu'il prit une nouvelle inspiration, l'agréable odeur pénétra encore son système qui réagit en propageant la chaleur de la base de son cou, à son bas ventre.

"Mierda c'est quoi encore ce bordel .."

Jura le spaniard qui fit passer sa main sur son visage, essuyant des gouttes de sueur. _Sueur_ ? Avait-il de la fièvre ? Octavio ne posa pas de questions et se leva afin de rejoindre sa salle de bain dans laquelle se trouvait ce qu'il appelait sa pharmacie. Il y attrapa une boite, craqua le plastique et ouvrit son robinet afin de faire passer la pilule. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Sa peau était légèrement rosée, parcourue par quelques gouttes de sueurs qu'il s'empressa d'enlever en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. L'effet glaciale lui fit croire un instant que tout était rentré dans l'odre mais une fois l'effet estompé, l'odeur revint à la charge et Octane jeta un regard sur son entre jambes.

"Une érection, vraiment ?"

Peut-être que Ajay avait mit plus qu'un simple calmant dans sa perfusion. Quoi que ... non ... Ajay pouvait être une redoutable guerrière mais jamais elle n'aurait put faire un coup aussi bas, à l'inverse de Caustic.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Son sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, ses jambes flagellaient, il avait comme un vertige. Avec difficulté, il se traîna à tâtons en se servant de ses murs comme appuie pour retrouver sa chambre. Le bing sonore de son micro-ondes ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, au diable les nouilles, il en mangerait lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Tant bien que mal, Octane se faufila sous sa couverture, ne prenant même pas la peine d enlever ses prothèses. Il se mit à l'aise dans son fort de coussin et ferma les yeux en soupirant bruyamment d'inconfort. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour s'occuper de son petit problème et espérait que cela s'en aille mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient... Il était toujours aussi rigide. Octane se retourna alors furieusement sur son autre côté, profitant de la face froide de son coussin pour rafraîchir un peu son visage. Mais il avait l'impression d'étouffer et s'empressa d'enlever brusquement la couette sous laquelle il s'était réfugié et c'était sans surprise qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était recouvert de sueur. La fièvre étaient sûrement entrain de tomber. Mais en ce qui concernait son érection ? Il n'avait aucune explication. Bruyamment, Octane soupira et se mit alors à genoux, sa tête reposant sur son coussin, manifestement trop faible pour se tenir droit. Il fit descendre son short en dessous de ses cuisses et vint faire glisser sa main le long de sa verge, serrant bien vite les dents lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était d'une sensibilité tout à fait exquise ...

Serrant son coussin de sa main libre et gémissant de façon étouffé, la légende n'avait encore jamais ressenti de tels sensations juste en faisant glisser sa main le long de sa verge. Il avait l'impression que son corps n'en avait pas assez, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il n'avait rien à sa disposition juste ses mains, alors doucement, il rapporta sa main libre à ses lèvres et y fit glisser deux doigts lentement à l'intérieur, suçotant les extrémités à la même vitesse que sa main qui le masturbait. Avec un "pop" obscène, il libéra ses doigts qu'il vint ensuite faire glisser lentement sur son intimité. Il se préoccupa d'abord de lubrifier l'endroit avant de taquiner son entrée du bout de son doigt, faisant mine de pénétrer son intimité plusieurs fois avant d'y insérer son doigt complètement. Sa voix se perdit dans sa chambre alors que son corps le suppliait d'écarter ses jambes et d'y ajouter plus de doigts, plus de frictions et Octane était beaucoup trop insatiable pour refuser à son corps ce qu'il désirait.

Sans attendre, un second doigt fût introduit et la délicieuse sensation d'être ainsi écarté le fit presque jouir si ce n'est pour la sensation bizarre qui se produisit, produisant une halte dans tout mouvements.

Octane se redressa et aperçut avec horreur ce .. surplus de flux qui s'écoulait entres ses jambes il rapporta ses mains à son visage ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait avant que son coeur râte un battement quand une voix se souleva dans la pénombre.

"Tu en auras mit du temps."

Octane ne put que se retourner et plaquer son dos contre le mur avant de demander, la peur au ventre.

"Qui es là ? Qui que ce soit, je rigole pas, je suis armé !  
\- Uh ... Fit la forme dans le noir. Je doute que dans ton état tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit, Tav.  
\- Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur, cassez vous d'chez moi !  
\- Et c'est comme ça que tu traites ton Alpha ?  
\- Mon quoi al-pa, hein ? Balbutia Octane qui commençait à perdre patience. C'est mon dernier avertissement !  
\- Uh .. "

La forme dans le noir s'avança alors, dévoilant un homme qu'il avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois. Elliot "Mirage" Witt. La peur s'installa alors dans le corps de Octane qui se retrouva pétrifié face à ce dernier qui vint à grimper sur son lit.

"Quelle partie de plaisir ça a été de t'observer te tortiller pendant des heures, ne comprenant pas ce qui t'arrivait ... Commença la légende avant de s'approcher à tel point que son nez effleura celui de Octavio."

Le regard du plus vieux se déposa alors sur le creux du cou de sa proie, avant de descendre un peu plus bas, souriant lorsqu'il aperçut ce dernier toujours aussi dure.

"Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Comprendre quoi ? Siffla Octavio qui tremblait de frustration.  
\- Cette morsure que je t'ai donné est spéciale, fit ce dernier en effleurant la peau du bout de son doigt. La salive que je t'ai injecté dans ton corps à changé bien des choses ... Apex peut bien guérir les blessures mais ça ? Uh .. ni vue ni connue, indétectable.  
\- Tu .. Tu m'as tué dans le ring !  
\- Oh, c'est qu'un détail.  
\- Un détail ?! Et le gamin que tu as massacré ? Puis, m-moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!"

Mirage lui adressa un sourire avant de brusquement le faire glisser sur son dos en le tirant par ses jambes. Il le chevaucha de nouveau au niveau de ses cuisses avant d'attraper le membre rigide de sa proie dans sa main qui en eut un hoquet de plaisir, stupéfaction.

"Le gamin, s'en remettra, fit le prédateur avec nonchalance. Mais toi ... Tu es spéciale. Nous sommes compatibles. Tu ne comprends pas ?"

Le plus vieux se pencha sur le plus petit et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Octane. Ce dernier par réflexe tenta de s'en dégager, effrayé qu'il ne finisse comme dans l'arène mais sans possibilité de revenir cette fois avant d'être frappé par un détail.

Ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer à cause d'une odeur particulière et du plaisir que la main de Elliot lui prodiguait. Cette odeur qu'il avait senti dans tout son appartement, c'était Mirage. Et ce dernier sourit contre sa peau lorsqu'il entendit le plus petit prendre une profonde inspiration et se détendre.

"C'est ça... Tu as enfin compris, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes des Âmes Sœurs et tu es à moi."

Octane aurait envie de rire à ça mais ... Il ne ressentait aucune peur, aucun dégoût, aucunes objections. Il était enivré par l'odeur qui entourait cet homme, un sentiment de sécurité. C'était étrange. Octavio se demandait même si il n'était pas sous l'emprise de l'autre et qu'il en ferait une poupée dont il tirerait les ficelles ? Serait-il satisfait de vivre dans le mensonge ?

Mais le geste tendre de Mirage le ramena dans le présent. Il fit face aux yeux dorés de ce dernier et laissa l'autre caresser sa joue tendrement avant d'être submergé par une autre vague de...

"Phéromones.  
\- Hm .. ?  
\- Je disais que je dégageais beaucoup de phéromones, ça doit te rendre un peu fou, je suis désolé, tu es mon premier partenaire et pour la vie alors .. je suis un peu excité. Hm, c'est ... C'est l'odeur ou, mh, le parfum que tu sens autour de moi, tu sais ?"

Octane hocha doucement la tête. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son corps réagissait.

"Hm .. c-comme tu as une partie de moi en toi, on est ... connectés. Et ... mes phéromones déclenche chez toi une envie sexuelle et--  
\- Okay, Okay je crois que j'ai compris."

Octane leva les yeux au ciel avant d'être surpris par un doigt qui vint se balader le long de son intimité.

"Et, c'est normale ça ? Demanda Octane en désignant le surplus de liquide qui s'écoulait.  
\- Hm ? Oui, extra lubrifiant, un truc d'Oméga.  
\- Attends... tu ... tu es un loup-garou ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Tu ... es mon alpha ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Ça fait de moi... Ton oméga ?  
\- Affirmatif.  
\- Et--F-Fuck... Gémit Octane lorsque Mirage inséra un second doigt sans préveni. Et .. je .. vais porter .. tu sais ... comme dans les contes ... ?  
\- Oh, fit Mirage en effleurant ses lèvres. Tu vas me donner beaucoup d'enfants."

Avant que Octane ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mirage le fit taire avec un troisième doigt qui s'introduisit jusqu'à ce qu'il se loge près de sa prostate, un mouvement précis sur son pénis d'où s'écoulait un liquide translucide et un baiser qui lui en coupa le souffle.

Octane était submergé par tant de sensations. C'était à la fois trop et pas assez, une mixture infernale. Lorsqu'il put reprendre sa respiration, la pause fit d'une courte durée, il se retrouva à quatre pattes, les hanches relevées avec Mirage juste derrière lui.

"C'est ton premier rodéo ?  
-Non, fit Octavio à bout de souffle avant de sentir l'extrémité du membre de son future amant le caresser le long de ses bourses jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son intimité.  
\- Parfait ... "

Mirage fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de pénétrer si facilement l'intimité de son homologue en un seul coup. Ses hanches se retrouvèrent facilement plaquer contre le fessier de son amant qui ne ressenti aucune douleur mais une immense sensation d'exctase. C'était tellement mieux que de simple doigts, il se sentait complet avec Mirage logé si profondément. Le plus petit grogna de plaisir lorsque son partenaire attrapa sa tignasse et le plaqua contre le coussin. Octane ne l'admettrait pas mais il se sentait à sa place, à quatre pattes avec un homme pour le dominer, le faire gémir de plaisir à chaque coups de hanches. Il allait jouir, c'était imminent, son corps se contractait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se morde les lèvres, prêt à se déverser dans la main de son partenaire mais Mirage s'arrêta brusquement.

Sa main libre vint entourer la poitrine de ce dernier et le ramena en arrière contre son torse. Un gémissement pathétique échappa au plus jeune lorsqu'il se retrouva immobile, empalé sur le membre imposant de son amant.

La main du trickter vint alors migrer de la poitrine de son compagnon jusqu'à son front, duquel il ramena sa chevelure bicolore en arrière tandis que sa seconde main était de retour autour de son membre.

"Tu pourras jouir ... une fois que je t'aurais remplit comme une petite chienne en chaleur ... maintenant ... tu vas gentiment me chevaucher et tu t'arrêteras quand je te le dirais ..."

Octane hocha doucement la tête et senti les lèvres de son amant contre sa pomme d'Adam lorsqu'il déglutit et commença à remuer son bassin, fermant les yeux lorsque son corps réagit aux stimulus de se sentir une nouvelle fois comblé lorsqu'il s'asseyait complètement sur le membre de Mirage. Il ouvrit la bouche sur un autre gémissement et y laissa Mirage y introduire deux doigts, laissant couler sa salive le long de ses membres et son menton tout en continuant de masturber son partenaire jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses se mettent à trembler.

"Mirage... pitié...  
\- Encore un petit peu, mh ... ?"

Octane se mit à geindre pitoyablement en redoublant d'effort, claquant son fessiers contre les cuisses de son partenaire. Il voulait jouir, exploser, toucher enfin le septième ciel mais Mirage était plus patient, beaucoup plus patient que lui.

"M-Mierda Elliot ! Voy A !"

Un mouvement féroce le fit stopper net. Le grognement bestiale de Mirage dans sa nuque le pétrifia quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Le plus vieux l'avait juste assit et le maintenait contre lui par les hanches.

"Ne bouges plus, soupira chaudement le plus vieux au creux de son oreille avant de glisser une main sur son membre. Maintenant... jouis pour moi."

Octane ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il ne devait pas bouger. Il frémit lorsqu'une langue vint passer le long de son oreille et tenta de bouger ses hanches en se tortillant un peu mais ce fût chose impossible. Quelque chose le retenait, quelque chose d'imposant logé en lui.

Oh.

"T'as ...en moi ... j'veux dire ...  
\- Mh, un truc de loup."

Octane hocha alors la tête sans rien dire de plus puis se raidit brusquement. Si près mais pas encore.

"Fais moi jouir pitié..."

Supplia Octavio qui avait assez été torturé pour la soirée alors Mirage redoubla d'effort en écoutant sa respiration, en sentant son corps réagir et quand il entendit son amant pleurer de frustration, l'excitation fut décuplé et il ne put s'empecher de venir planter ses crocs dans la chaire pâle du spaniard qui se transforma en cocktail d'émotions.

Il se déversa abondement dans la main de son amant tout en sentant en lui le plus vieux jouir en même temps que lui avec un grognement, son corps tremblant contre celui de Octavio.

Le plus petit mit quand même une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de revenir à lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était nu et dans sa baignoire, entouré par une eau chaude et une paire de bras.

"Hey, murmura Mirage en regardant Octane papillonner des cils, désorienté.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Tu t'es endormie et je me suis dis, on pourrait prendre un bain."

Octane haussa un sourcil mais n'objecta pas, il était fatigué et puis, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

"Tu sais, on aurait put éviter tout ce côté effrayant si tu m'avait juste invité au restaurant.  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, et je dois dire que la pleine Lune n'a rien arrangé.  
\- Mh ... Donc ... On est Âme Soeur ? Comment tu peux en être sûr ?  
\- C'est presque inisti-Ina-stinc--- naturel. Tu m'attires comme un aimant, j'ai su que c'était toi.  
\- C'est un truc de loup ça aussi ?  
\- Hm-mh, fit Mirage en hochant la tête.  
\- Mais ... Si jamais moi, je ne ressens pas la même attirance ?  
\- Alors je te ferais tomber amoureux.  
\- Et si je veux pas ?  
\- Je te séquestre jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes.  
\- Syndrome de Stockholm mh ..."

Octane se mit à rire et fût rejoint par le plus vieux. Quelque chose collait entre eux. Peut-être que les âmes sœurs existaient vraiment. Il se sentait ... bien avec lui.

"Invite moi au restaurant, fit alors Octane. On repart à zéro. On apprend à se connaitre, et cetera ?  
\- Tu y tiens vraiment ?  
\- Humph, tu me dois bien ça !"

Mirage se mit à rire avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son compagnon.

"Tout ce que tu voudras, je t'ai attendu depuis si longtemps."

Autour de lui, le plus jeune senti la prise de Elliot se resserrer, emprisonnant son coeur au passage. Il était si doux, attachant.

"Au fait ... c'était une blague quand tu as dis que ... j'aurais ... mh .. des enfants ... tu sais ...?  
\- Mh ? Oui, je voulais juste te taquiner.  
\- I-Idiota !"


	2. Mirage (werewolf) x Octane (Vampire) : That's how you tame someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis un peu déçu ...Ça n'a aucun sens, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir faisn du gros caca. J'espère que vous apprécierais quand même ...
> 
> (PS : english translation has started !)

"Ouf... ma tête..."

Geignit Octavio qui revenait enfin à lui. Massant sa tempe doucement dans l'idée d'apaiser sa migraine, il essaya péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière crue de la pièce close ne fit que les lui faire refermer en grommelant.

Après quelques longues minutes lorsqu'il fut enfin capable de s'habituer à la luminosité agressive, la première chose qui le frappa fut la pièce étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une pièce d'un blanc immaculé à vous en rendre aveugle avec un tel éclairage. Elle était composée d'une seule grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un immense couloir en carrefour où se situaient d'autres box similaires à celle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cette "chambre" ou peut importe le nom si vous voulez l'avis du Junkie, avait une odeur stérile nota ce dernier avec un froncement de nez.

Allongé au sol, Octavio se redressa en tremblant comme une feuille sous l'effort, son corps tout entier semblait endolori et peu réactif. Il avait été drogué pour être traîné ici sans histoires. Une fois sur ses pieds avec quelque peu de difficulté, il se posta en face de ladite fenêtre et y colla son visage afin d'y voir plus clair. Pas facile quand la lumière de sa chambre se refletait sur la vitre et cachait le reste. Il tenta d'y apercevoir le moindre signe de vie mais, pas l'ombre d'un battement de coeur de l'autre côté de la glace.

Il recula, observant alors les alentours de la pièce. Trois murs épais. Aucunes trappes au plafond ni sur le sol avec lesquelles il pouvait s'échapper et ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer d'ouvrir l'imposante porte coulissante, elle ne bougerait pas d'un centimètre.

Fulminant, le junkie commença à faire les cents pas devant la porte. Il savait pertinemment où il se trouvait, ce sous-sol lui était familier. Il frappa du poing la surface transparente en demandant à ce qu'on le laisse sortir mais rien. Aucunes réponses de l'autre côté, super. Il allait rater son rendez-vous avec ses sponsors.

"HEY ! Allô la terre ? Y a quelqu'un ??"

Hurla t'il à l'intention de son détenteur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, espérant attirer l'attention et c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit de l'activité en dehors de sa prison. C'était le bruit de pas d'un géant, à en croire le son étouffé des bottes qui s'avançaient progressivement dans la salle et enfin il l'aperçu en dehors de la fenêtre; la silhouette de cet homme immense qui portait une forme inerte sur son épaule.

"Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à m'impatienter. Bon, si tu pouvais me laisser partir maintenant ? J'ai des choses importantes à faire; Pas le temps pour tes petites expériences de Frankenstein. Ah, aussi, la prochaine fois au lieu de me gazer, envois moi un sms ou un mail, comme tu veux, tu sais que je ne rate pas une occasion de défier la mort donc pas besoin de me kidnapper."

Mais l'autre l'ignora royalement, il ne lui adressa pas même l'ombre d'un regard et le sang de Octane ne fit qu'un tour.

"Tu crois que tout le monde est à ta disposition ?! Au moins prévenir, merda ! J'avais organisé une journée shooting, tu gâches tout !"

Et à sa plus grande surprise, l'homme se tourna enfin vers lui. Octane remonta alors ses lunettes sur son front et descendit son masque qu'il laissa reposer sur son cou. Nonchalamment, il vint s'appuyer contre la surface, un sourire aux lèvres qui laissait dépasser deux canines aiguisées.

"Tu vas me laisser sortir de là ou quoi, Caustico ?"

L'homme haussa alors un sourcil en maintenant son regard longuement puis il lança un regard à la manette de commandes de la porte et lorsqu'il appuya sur un bouton, Octavio avait réellement crû qu'il sortirait mais à la place, un sifflement se fit entendre du fond de sa cage. Le jeune homme fit volte-face et aperçu alors la pièce se remplir de gaz et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mit à tousser violemment. Il remonta son masque sur son visage et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en tentant de reculer afin d'éviter les effets du gaz mais c'était peine perdue, sa tête se mit à tourner, ses genoux faiblirent.

"H-Hijo de PuTa !"

Cracha le jeune homme en suffoquant. Il essaya de combattre l'effet du gaz autant qu'il put mais son corps faiblit et il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, impuissant. Il soupira, la joue collée au sol alors que ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Sa vision s'obscurcit progressivement et la dernière chose qu'il aperçut fut Alexander qui entrait dans la pièce et déposa au sol un corps inerte avant de ressortir et refermer la porte.

...

Quand Octavio ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois de la soiréece fût comme une heure auparavant, la lumière aveuglante, la migraine mais cette fois ci, un détail lui fit ouvrir les yeux, ses sens en alerte. L'odeur stérile était toujours présente mais une seconde effluve plus forte encore dominait la pièce. Il se redressa brusquement sur son coude, braquant son regard sur la source de l'odeur et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, un feulement bestiale remonta de sa gorge involontairement, c'était instinctif.

"Si tu crois que je suis ravie d'être enfermé avec toi, tu te trompes alors va cracher ailleurs."

La forme assise dans un coin de la pièce l'observait avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Il devait sentir sa peur et son stress. Sur les nerfs, Octavio retroussa ses lèvres malgré qu'elles soient cachées sous son masque et cracha de nouveau de façon hostile.

"C'est le pire scénario que l'on puisse imaginer. Un ... vampire et un chien coincés dans la même pièce ? C'est sûrement une blague !  
\- Hey, qui tu traites de chien ?! Je suis un loup !  
\- Ça change quelque chose, cabot ? Tu empeste le chien mouillé, c'est répugnant, tu me brûles le nez même avec cette distance !"

Octane fit un pas en arrière, ses mains ouvertes à la manière de serres d'aigles en guise d'avertissement lorsque le loup fit mine de se relever.

"T'approches pas où je te déchiquette la gorge ! Feula Octane de façon intimidante."

Le loup gronda sourdement dans sa gorge en s'avançant dans sa direction et Octavio prit conscience de la différence de taille. Il était énorme. Il se sentait comme une souris en face d'un prédateur qui faisait cent fois sa taille et son instinct lui hurlait d'attaquer au moindre signe hostile.

"C'est drôle quand même, commença le loup sur un ton dédaigneux. Octavio haussa un sourcil. C'est drôle comme vous les va-vam-am---les suceurs de sang êtes si ... arrogants. Regardes toi. Si charismatiques, charmeurs mais au fond ... vous n'êtes que des serpents. Une coquille vide remplie de venin."

Ouch.

Il se trompait lourdement à son sujet. Il était tout sauf une coquille vide remplie de venin, pensa amèrement le junkie. La réputation de son espèce altérait tristement la véritable image de sa personne. Il faisait parti d'une petite exception de son espèce, joviale, chaleureux, casse-cou. Bien loin de cette image de snobinard que apparemment ce loup avait en-tête.

Octane ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé face à un loup-garou personnellement. Son instinct de vampire était en alerte face à cet éternel rivale dont il ne comprenait pas les origines.

"Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, amigo.  
\- Ha oui ? Pour moi ... Souffla la loup une fois qu'il fût enfin à sa hauteur. Il n'y a qu'un bon vampire...."

Octavio n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était en train de reculer car il sursauta lorsque son dos se heurta à la forme rigide du béton armé juste derrière lui. Aucune échappatoire. La main du Loup vint se plaquer juste à côté de son oreille droite et les yeux jaune du prédateur rencontrèrent ceux de couleurs émeraudes de la créature. Un regard si intense. Octavio était comme hypnotisé, si ce n'est pour les mots suivants qui le réveillèrent de sa transe.

"Un bon vampire est un vampire mort."

Avant qu'il ne voit, il l'entendit. L'imperceptible mélodie des muscles qui se contractaient avant de s'élancer. Octane avait juste eut le temps de protéger son visage avec son avant-bras, hurlant de douleur lorsque des crocs vinrent déchirer sa chaire.

Il repoussa son assaillant d'un grand coup de pied sur son abdomen, le faisant reculer de quelques pas en sacrifiant une partie de son bras qui se retrouva dans la gueule de l'animale.

Le junkie inspecta les dégâts causé par la morsure, il avait arraché les tendons. L'os était à vif sous la pâle lumière, c'était une vision morbide mais moins il n'était pas coupé en deux car contrairement à la chaire, les os ne se régénéraient pas et, perdre ses deux jambes était déjà amplement suffisant.

Haletant, la légende tenait son bras vers le bas, utilisant sa main comme un garrot alors que sa chaire se régénérait avec une vitesse lente. Il se sentait étourdi, sûrement à cause de la perte de sang importante.

Les sourcils froncés par la douleur, il releva enfin la tête vers l'animale qui avait craché le morceau de chair au sol. Le sang de vampire n'était certainement pas au menu des loups, idiot.

"Tu es plutôt faible pour un vampire, surtout venant de la grande lignée Silva."

Octane détourna le regard. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit sur sa famille. Pas ici, pas maintenant et surtout, avec un loup. Mais son manque de réplique lui valut un rire cruel de la part de l'autre.

"Le loup a eut ta langue ? Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir arraché comme ton bras."

Ah, sarcasme. Octane jeta un regard à son bras puis tenta de tourner la situation à son avantage.

"Pour un chien débile, t'es plutôt mignon."

Oh ? Les oreilles dressés du loup avaient frémis. Avait-il flatté son égo ? Mais l'autre retrouva vite sa contenance.

"Si tu avais été une louve, peut-être que ton compliment aurait eut l'effet essom-escom-pé--- désiré mais ce n'est que du miel sans saveur qui sort de ta bouche."

Octane soupira bruyamment, agacé. Il découvrit son visage en écartant son masque et laissa apparaitre un triste sourire avant de montrer sa personne en intégralité de son bras intacte. Regardes moi.

"Je ne suis pas comme les autres vampires.  
\- AHAHA ! Bien sûr. Combien de vampire avant toi m'ont dit la même chose avant de tenter de me trancher la tête ? Me fait pas rire. Vous êtes tous les mêmes enflures.  
\- Et toi, t'es encore plus débile que je le pensais ! Si je voulais t'attaquer, je l'aurais fait et t'aurais tailler en pièces."

Le loup eut l'air d'hésiter, sa queue se balançant de droite à gauche mais lorsqu'il vit Octavio s'effondrer au sol, il fit mine de s'avancer, une main en avant pour l'aider mais se ravisa. Peut-être était-ce une technique pour le leurrer ? Mais Octavio était plus blanc que le sol et inerte.

"J'ai perdu trop de sang, expliqua ce dernier avec une grimace avant d'ajouter d'un ton lasse. Pitié, ne m'attaque pas. J'aurais même pas la force de lever le petit doigt.  
\- Tu ne donnes franchement pas envie. Tu ressembles à un animal malade, les loups préfèrent les proies plus ...  
\- Fraîches ?  
\- On peut dire ça, confirma ce dernier avec un sourire en coin, satisfait de comparer un vampire à un animal crevé."

Le loup semblait plus calme à présent. Assis par terre, prenant son mal en patience alors que Octane attendait que son bras retrouve son état normale.

Un lourd silence s'était installé et la nature bavarde du loup vint briser le silence.

"Tu sais pourquoi on est ici ? Je n'ai aucun souvenirs. Je sais juste que j'étais dans mon bar, je discutais puis j'ai bu un verre et je me suis réveillé ici, avec toi."

Le junki ne se redressa pas, il resta allongé au sol et d'une voix ensommeillée murmura.

"Aucune idée. Mais attends toi au pire, Caustic est une véritable pourriture."

Le loup hocha la tête doucement et replongea dans le silence.

Pourquoi avoir enfermé un loup et un vampire dans la même pièce, pensa Octane. Dans le but qu'ils s'entretuent ? Non, désolé Alex, mais il semblerait que ça ne se passe pas comme tu le veuille apparement.

"Elliot.  
\- Mh ?  
\- Je m'appelle Elliot, Witt.  
\- Pourquoi me dire ton nom maintenant ? Questionna curieusement le vampire. En plus, je le savais déjà.  
\- Par ce que tu as raison. Tu es différent. Tu es Octane, la nouvelle légende depuis peu. Lorsque j'ai su que tu étais un vampire, je pensais que tu étais comme les autres, en plus d'avoir fouillé un peu pour savoir que tu faisais parti du clan Silva. J'ai gardé mes distances. Mon clan haït plus que tout les vampires aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Une haine fondée sur quoi au finale ? Tu ne t'es même pas défendu quand je t'ai attaqué. Je pense que tu es comme moi.  
\- Comme toi ?  
\- Oui, les loups et les vampires ne sont pas obligés de se détester juste par ce que nos ancêtres l'ont décidé. Au fond, c'est dans nos gènes mais si chiens et chats peuvent coexister alors, pourquoi pas nous ?"

Octavio hocha doucement la tête. Au fond, il n'avait pas de raisons de haïr les loups. C'est vrai qu'ils pouvaient êtres agaçants et sentir le chien mouillé mais ...

"Et c'est exactement pourquoi je vous ai choisis, fit une voix rauque derrière la glace. Je vous ai longuement observé et vos profiles pacifistes, sans compter vos natures de predateurs, font de vous de parfaits cobayes, n'est-ce pas excitant ?"

Mirage bondit dans la direction de Caustic et fissura la vitre épaisse en y plaquant son poing, furieux.

"Tu vas regretter ça, Caustic.  
\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Avant cela, je voudrais juste collecter des données fortes intéressantes. J'espère au moins que vous y prendrez au moins autant de plaisir que moi.  
\- Hey !"

Protesta Mirage avant de tourner son regard vers la main du scientifique. Une nouvelle fois, il appuya sur le panneau de contrôle et un gaz s'y déclencha dans la chambre. Octane se remit sur pieds, une main recouvrant son nez et sa bouche mais il suffoquait déjà.

Alors qu'il pensait succomber encore une fois dans les bras de Morphée, Octavio remarqua que quelque chose cloché. Ce gaz était différent du premier. Il entrait sans douleur dans son organisme, engourdissait ses sens et ses membres. Il avait l'impression que son corps s'enflammait, une drôle de sensation pour une créature au sang froid.

"Caustic ... c'est quoi ce bordel ..."

Maugréa le junkie en jetant un regard à Mirage dont le comportement semblait alarmant.

"Elliot ...? Amigo, ça va ...?"

Le loup qui se tenait de profile en face de lui était différent. Ses yeux dorés étaient écarquillés, braqués sur un point invisible sur le sol. Sa queue épaisse qui se balançait de droite à gauche était ébouriffée et ses mains ... Octavio n'avait jamais vu de griffes aussi grandes chez un canidé.

Au son de la voix du plus jeune, Mirage tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Il était comme piégé dans une transe étrange. Octavio s'approcha alors prudemment, sa main intacte tendu dans la direction du loup.

"Ça va aller ... on va sortir d'ici après que ce détraqué ait finit de jouer les cons ... Sì?"

Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Mirage. Grossière erreur. Les pupilles du plus âgés qui étaient dilatées à la manière d'une piscine sans fond devinrent aussi fines qu'un morceau de papier et Octane se retrouva brutalement jeté avec une force inouïe contre le mur. Le choc fut tel qu'il en eut le souffle coupé et lorsque sa respiration revint, il toussa une gerbe de sang et retomba sur son bras blessé.

Il ne comprenait pas. Était-ce le véritable Elliot, ou ce stupide gaz ? Octavio avait peur. Et le fait que le grand loup s'avançait déjà vers lui le fit paniquer. Il tenta de s'eloigner en rampant mais fût ramener en arrière par une main qui tira sur sa prothèse. Octane tenta désespérément de planter ses ongles au sol afin de freiner l'action mais en vain. Il se fit retourner sur le dos comme si il ne pesait rien.

La bête se positionna au dessus de lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Le vampire quant à lui s'était figé par instinct, anticipant une attaque mais rien de cela ne se produisit. Il sentit les cuisses musclées du loup de part et d'autre de son corps emprisonner ses hanches dans une étreinte chaude avant que son coeur ne rate un battement dans sa poitrine. Mirage venait simplement de presser son corps contre lui pour une fraction de secondes mais ce fût assez pour que Octane réalise quelque chose.

Avec lenteur, il ramena sa main intacte en dessous du grand prédateur et plaqua doucement sa paume sur l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Sans surprise, un soupir échappa de la gorge du loup qui vint chercher plus de frictions contre cette main en fermant les yeux, mouvant ses hanches lentenant. Il appréciait fortement la sensation de frottement contre son organe sensible. Octavio resserra alors sa main autour de lui sèchement mais sans pour autant lui faire de mal et chuchota.

"C'est ça que tu veux ?"

Mirage hocha la tête, donna un nouveau coup de hanche contre la main de ce dernier avant de changer de position. Octane se laissa docilement faire, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet du gaz ou autre chose mais, il mentirait si il disait qu'il ne profitait pas lui-même de la situation car se retrouver à quatre pattes, les hanches en l'aire présentées comme une offrande au prédateur lui procurait une adrénaline dont il était si friand.

Son short et son sous-vêtement se retrouvèrent alors abaissés jusqu'à la hauteur de ses genoux, découvrant alors son intimité et point faible à ce qui aurait put être un ennemi mortel mais ... Elliot n'en était rien.

Il ne fit que faire soupirer Octavio lorsqu'il vint masser son fessier, malaxant respectivement chaque orbes de chaire dont il prenait un malin plaisir à agripper généreusement les formes.

Le vampire exhala un souffle tremblant d'excitation en cachant son visage rougit par la honte dans ses avant-bras. Il essayait d'ignorer le fait que si il levait les yeux, il croiserait le regard mauvais de Caustic qui devait se délecter de cet étrange spectacle. Il serra ses doigts nerveusement, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce détail mais le fait de se sentir observer déclencha chez le plus petit une vague d'excitation qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire.

"Oh mierda ... "

Gémit le plus jeune lorsque le loup vint entourer son membre de sa main avant de littéralement couiner lorsque la langue du plus âgé vint laper sensuellement l'extrémité de son pénis. Un frisson remua l'hispanique tout entier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'un jour il laisserait un loup-garou le toucher de la sorte mais ... Comment résister à cette sensation charnel ? Cette langue qui remontait lentement le long de sa verge en rejoignant ses bourses qu'il suçota lentement. Il senti Mirage sourire lorsqu'il avait laissé échapper un nouveau gémissement, l'enfoiré.

"Por favor ... Vamos, dame más ..."

Murmura Octavio en remuant un peu son bassin et Mirage n'avait certainement pas besoin de décodeur pour comprendre. Bien vite, un nouveau soupir échappa au plus petit lorsque la langue chaude de son partenaire vint généreusement s'appuyer contre son entrée. Elliot étala sa salive le long de son intimité, lubrifiant la place jusqu'à ce que le liquide se retrouve à s'écouler le long de ses parties intimes et Octavio se surpris à penser qu'il n'avait jamais autant eut si chaud.

Octane serra les dents brusquement lorsque ses hanches furent ramener sans délicatesse contre son partenaire. Mirage semblait bien impatient, il frottait de façon insistante son membre rigide encore coincé sous ses vêtements contre l'intimité de son partenaire. Octavio ne put malheureusement pas s'empêcher de vouloir accélérer les choses et voir ce stupide pantalon disparaître, sentir la peau de l'autre contre la sienne et ce fût comme si il l'avait dit à haute voix car aussitôt, le son de la fermeture éclaire lui fit lancer un regard en arrière en se mordant le lèvre.

D'un mouvement sec, Mirage le retourna, le couchant sur son dos avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre lui par ses hanches. Ce geste valut au loup un sourire en coin de la part du vampire qui écarta ses jambes, invitant Mirage à s'y loger.

"Tu as peur ? Murmura le vampire lorsqu'il aperçut l'hésitation dans le regard du canidé qui secoua lentement la tête négativement. Alors qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?  
\- Juste l'impression de ne pas être moi-même. C'est ce gaz. Je ne devrais pas me retrouver entres tes jambes, ni même vouloir, enfin tu sais, vu mon état."

En effet, Octavio jeta un regard sur le membre fièrement dressé de son partenaire avant de murmurer à son tour.

"Quoi, je ne t'excite pas même juste un peu ? Le regard que Mirage lui adressa le fit sourire de toutes ses dents, ses yeux verts brillants de malice. C'est bien ce que je me disais, même un loup ne peut pas résister à mon chARME!"

Il l'avait bien cherché, pensa Mirage qui s'était logé entierement dans l'intimité de ce partenaire particulier. Il ne fallait pas taquiner un loup.

Les larmes aux yeux, Octane n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier le pénètre aussi violemment. Il ne rigolait plus à présent et c'était au tour de Mirage de rire.

"On va finir ce qu'on a commencé si tu le veux bien ?"

Octane n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le loup plaqua les épaules du junkie contre le sol avant de reculer doucement, sollicitant un grognement d'inconfort de la part du vampire qui vint agripper les poignets de l'autre lorsqu'il vint donner un premier coup de hanche.

"¡Vàmonos!"

Le pressa alors Octane en plantant ses ongles dans la chaire du loup qui ne se fit pas prier. Un grognement bestiale s'échappa de la bouche du prédateur lorsqu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois logé entièrement dans les entrailles de ce dernier et Octane, fidèle à lui-même, surmonta la douleur en attrapant son propre membre qu'il frictionna au rythme des coups de hanches de son homologue. Le junkie détourna le regard en sentant ce dernier lui faire perdre ses moyens lorsque l'extrémité de son membre venait taquiner sa prostate. À un tel rythme, il était presque sûr de jouir dans les minutes qui suivent.

"Tout ça ... n'a aucun sens."

Murmura Mirage qui ne semblait plus pouvoir se contenir, chaque coups de hanches semblaient devenir de moins en moins précis.

Les yeux fermés et la bouche déformé par le plaisir, Octane ouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il senti sur son visage le souffle chaud de Mirage caresser son visage.

Ses yeux d'un vert magnifique se posèrent sur ceux du plus âgé d'une couleur doré hypnotisante qui poussa Octane à se redresser sur son coude et rapprocher son visage de celui du loup.

Octane sentit l'hésitation de Elliot. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à peine et le junkie cru qu'il allait le repousser mais l'expression du visage du loup s'adoucit et ce fût ce dernier qui vint initier le baiser tout en gardant un rythme de hanches lent. Le plus jeune esquissa un sourire en coin. Mirage était prudent et faisait en sorte de ne pas se couper sur les canines aiguisées du vampire.

Octane relâcha alors les mains de son homologue posée sur ses épaules et vint les faire glisser plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elles se referment autour de sa nuque. Il entoura ensuite les hanches du loup avec ses jambes, enfonçant ses talons contre le bas de son dos, attirant ce dernier contre sa forme.

Si ses parents le voyaient, il se ferait crucifier sur le champ. Un loup et un vampire se liant de cette façon ? C'était absurde, immorale, contre-nature mais le vampire n'en avait que faire pour l'instant. La langue du loup contre la sienne balayait tout bon sens. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de choses depuis longtemps. Cette chaleur intense qui parcourait son corps et le rendait sensible au toucher, il se sentait étourdi, le souffle court.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent afin de récupérer leurs souffles, Octane ne manqua pas de regarder le visage de son partenaire en détail avant de venir enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. L'odeur n'était pas si exquise, mais Octavio s'en fichait ... il avait envie de faire passer ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, tracer son pouls du bout de ses crocs. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter à sa peau en y faisant glisser sa langue sur la surface si tentatrice.

"Mirage? Appela alors le plus jeune lorsqu'il senti l'autre reculer un peu.  
\- Je vais plus tenir très longtemps, répondit le trickster en essayant de se retirer mais l'autre l'en empêcha.  
\- Finis dedans."

Avait-il murmurer entre deux baisers sur son cou. Mirage se raidit un peu, imitant le geste de ce dernier à la manière d'un miroir. Octane ronronna en sentant les lèvres de Mirage sur sa peau suivit de près par ses mouvements de hanches.

"Encore ... Sì ... comme ça ..."

Gémit le plus jeune dont le cou se faisait ravager et bien vite, Mirage commença à augmenter la cadence de ses coups de hanches, au plus grand plaisir de Octane qui se mit à devenir vocale.

"Merda... C'est trop bon ... Je vais jouir ... Je vais jouir je vais---"

Tel un mantra, Octane répétait cette phrase à chaque fois que Mirage se retirer pour mieux revenir et le vampire ne put s'empêcher de passer ses crocs sur le cou de son amant avant de refermer sa mâchoire sur sa peau par instinct et alors que les premières perles de sang s'écoulaient sur sa langue, Octavio senti Mirage planter ses crocs à son tour dans son épaule et ce fut ce qui le fit jouir en laissant échapper un gémissement pitoyable.

Mirage s'était figé en maintenant le vampire contre lui. Il n'avait pas mordu son partenaire aussi profondément que lorsqu'il avait eut envie de le décapiter. Il avait à peine briser la peau dont il léchait maintenant les traces.

Octavio n'avait pas encore lâcher sa proie, ses dents profondément logées dans la chaire de l'autre. Son sang n'avait pas le goût délicieux d'un humain mais les hormones qu'il avait produit durant leurs ébats donnait un goût particulier à ce breuvage.

Lorsque le vampire daigna enfin se redresser, il fit face à un loup au regard interrogateur. Octavio lui sourit, pourléchant ses lèvres sanguinolentes avant de passer son pouce sur le coin de sa bouche afin de collecter une goutte de sang.

"Je suis surpris de constater que je ne suis pas mort d'une morsure de vampire.  
\- Huh, je n'ai pas utilisé mon venin.  
\- Ah ... c'est ... logique ... Herm ... je ne sais pas comment fonctionne un vampire, pour être honnête...  
\- Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- M-Moi ? Oui .. Oui .. ? Je ... Je suis désolé. On aurait jamais dû, enfin, je veux dire...  
\- Hey, le coupa Octane en se rhabillant. Y avait un truc dans ce gaz. C'est pas ta faute. Puis, c'était sympas.  
\- S-Sympas, tu trouves ?  
\- Sì. T'es mon premier loup-garou, et franchement, cette haine envers vamps et loups, je trouve ça débile. Tu sens bien le chien mouillé mais à par ça, t'es plutôt cool."

Mirage remua la queue, légèrement agacé mais bien vite il donna en retour le même sourire que le junkie.

"T'es le premier vampire pas snobinard que je rencontre, t'es cool aussi.  
\- Cool et hot !  
\- Fermes là, plaisanta Mirage en copiant son homologue, remontant son pantalon convenablement. Et sinon maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
\- Je suppose qu'on doit attendre ?"

Octane leva les yeux au ciel avant de frémir. 

"J'ai vraiment besoin d'un douche. J'espère que ce gros connard de Caustic va rappliquer bien vite. J'ai même pas remarqué qu'il était parti.  
\- Il est vraiment détraqué, renchérit Mirage qui croisa les bras avant de tourner son oreille vers la sortie. Ah, quand on parle du loup.  
\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Fais nous sortir d'ici et rapido !"

Caustic leva les yeux au ciel en actionnant le panneau de contrôle qui cette fois ouvrit la porte. Mirage fût le premier à sortir. Il fit un brusque mouvement en avant en montrant les crocs comme pour le défier alors que le vampire sortait de sa cage les mains derrière la tête avec une nonchalance arrogante.

"Et donc c'était pourquoi tout ça ? Tu pouvais pas louer un porno comme tout le monde ?  
\- Je ne perds pas mon temps avec de telles choses. Ma tentative à la création d'un nouvel atout pour les jeux est un échec totale. Je n'ai pas eut les effets désirés. Il y a quelques ajustements à faire.  
\- C'est pour les jeux ?  
\- Effectivement. Mon premier nox vous ralenti mais ne vous tue pas, les créatures inhumaines réagissent différemment des humains.  
\- Blablabla. En gros, tu essaies de créer un gaz spécifique anti vamps et Loups ?  
\- Quelle déduction fascinante, bravo Mr. Silva.  
\- On peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite, maugréa le junkie qui n'avait pas apprécié le ton de ce dernier en utilisant son nom."

Caustic le fixa froidement avant de finir.

"J'ai accidentellement créer une sorte d'aphrodisiaque pour vos espèces. Étrange comme vous semblez si différents mais ... que vous soyez affectés par une telle chose. C'est intéressant."

Mirage souffla du nez en jetant un regard mauvais au plus vieux qui s'eloignait déjà vers son laboratoire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

"Quelle journée, ricana nerveusement Octane en grattant le sol du bout de sa prothèse avant de lancer. Je ... Je vais rentrer moi.  
\- A-Attends ! Le plus vieux le retint par le poignet avant de le relâcher aussitôt, gêné. Désolé.. heu je v-voulais savoir si tu .. Tu sais, voulais cracher sur ce vieux con autour d'un verre ? Où apprendre à se connaitre ? Les deux ? Heu désolé je parles trop je vais ... J'y vais, à la prochaine ?"

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Octane qui le retint par le poignet et il ne le relâcha pas au contraire, il resserra ses doigts.

"Ça me plaît bien ! Je n'ai pas eut le temps de parler avec le grand Mirage, quelle chance !"

Octavio lui sourit de toute ses dents avant de tendre sa main qu'il déposa sur le haut du crâne du canidé. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient d'un douceur surprenante. L'hispanique fit ensuite passer sa main sur son oreille qu'il caressa. C'était doux. Le visage de Mirage s'empourpra et le plus jeune cessa de toucher son oreille.

"Désolé, je mourrais d'envie d'y toucher, je ne suis pas déçu, ricana le diablotin.  
\- Hm, c'est super sensible. Heu .. tu ... préfère que l'on aille chez toi où chez moi ?"

Octane se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre. Wow, il était invité chez Mirage ? Quel honneur ! Quoi que ... après la situation gênante qu'ils venaient de traverser, il lui devait bien ça, n'est-ce pas ?

"Sì, por favor !  
\- C-Cool ! Fit alors le plus vieux en passant sa main sue sa nuque, gêné. Ah, j'espère que personne ne me demandera par quoi je me suis fais mordre.   
\- Huh, tu portes une écharpe qu'il vente ou qu'il fasse soleil. Personne ne remarquera.  
\- Tu as raison ... A-Au fait ... ton bras .. ?"

Oh. Octane jeta un regard à son bras avant de le secouer devant le plus vieux.

"Comme neuf ! Je suis juste content que tu n'aies pas mordu jusqu'à me l'arracher. Perdre mes deux jambes est déjà assez embêtant alors un bras ... Tu imagines le temps que j'ai mis pour apprendre à marcher avec ces trucs ? DES MOIS ! Et ... [...]"

**Author's Note:**

> N hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !! <3


End file.
